1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to transistors and, more particularly, to stacked carbon-based field effect transistors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carbon-based metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) do not need single-crystal substrates that are common in conventional metal oxide semiconductor technologies. This opens up the possibility of stacking multiple layers of such devices, thereby increasing circuit density. However, simply repeating layers of carbon transistor devices at advanced technology nodes calls for very stringent overlay and device matching. Interconnects between layers add significant delay and greatly increase layout complexity.